Destruction System
|released = 14.0.0|lethality = 55 (Level) 75 (Current Maximum Efficiency)|rateoffire = 60|capacity = 6 (8 when maxed)|mobility = 65 (Mobility)|cost = 250 |Level required = None|damage = |mobility pc = |reskinof = |attribute = }}The Destruction System is a Heavy introduced in 14.0.0. update, as part of the Sniper Tournament Event. Appearance It seems to have a somewhat similar design as the One Shot. However, it is not a reskin. It is mostly grey with some dark yellow and red accents, it has a dark grey scope with some yellow details and a white cross-shaped reticle. It has a red trigger and a white and red missile that sits in front of the weapon until it is shot. Strategy It has very high damage, low fire rate for a 2 shot kill (1 shot if target lost is at 75% armour), an average capacity and a moderately low Mobility. Tips * This weapon comes with a scope, use it for engaging enemies at longer ranges. * However, this weapon has travel time. The travel time is slightly faster than other weapons' travel times. * If going for points in game modes such as death match, fire the weapon at the floor and an enemy at the same time. The area damage could kill the opponent but also launch you into the air, giving you a rocket jump kill for 55 points at least. * Be aware that this weapon has a low capacity and a low rate of fire. * This weapon also isn't the most mobile weapon, so use a different weapon with much better Mobility. * It has area damage, use it against groups of enemies and in tight spaces, such as Silent School and Pool Party. * Naturally, since it is a rocket launcher, it has a travel time. Keep that in mind when using this weapon at long ranges. * This with the conjunction of Singular Grenade will cluster opponents and earn multiple hits/kill. * Never try to execute a rocket jump using this, as it will injure you, thus leaving you prone to enemy fire. * This weapon is an ideal weapon for 3 category spam as there is no delay with switching to it. Counters * Use a Sniper to effectively eliminate its user at longer ranges. * Strafe around to reduce your chances of being hit. * Stay away from players with this weapon at close range, and use scoped weapons to take them out instead, as the player could rocket jump, then three cat spam, killing you within moments. * Use a close-ranged, power-house weapon like the Undertaker to quickly eliminate the user. However, this may incite the enemy to kill you at close range, even if it means taking damage or killing him/herself. Upgrades N/A Theme Sniper themed Weapon Setups * Any close to medium-ranged power-house weapons such as the Minigun Shotgun, Secret Forces Rifle, or Black Mamba. * A Sniper Rifle like the Anti-Champion Rifle. * Have a Melee of Mobility 90 and above, for a swift retreat. Trivia * It is the first, and currently the only Heavy weapon that's considered as a "Sniper". * It oddly resembles the One Shot, however, it is not a reskin of it. ** Although true, the base skin for this gun is very likely from the One Shot, since they both share the big and bulky body. * From 15.1.0, its efficiency reduced to 2 rockets kill vs 1 when released. ** However, 15. 5. 0 buffed it back to a One Shot. ** in 16.0.0, it is a 2 shot but it can get someone very low. (Around 7-16 health) Black MambaCategory:ScopedCategory:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Rockets Category:Themed Category:Weapons